Not What She Seems
by autumnskyhill
Summary: Because of a new exchange program, a certain witch named Aravella Malozhaire and a few others are transferred to Hogwarts. Draco finds Aravella to be quite charming, but she is a mudblood! Or is she???
1. The Exchange Students

-Disclaimer- Although I really wish I could own those sweet Harry Potter characters, I don't own them. All Harry Potter character, sand or things are © J.K. Rowling. She's a genius.. A true genius. LOL. Oh yes, but I DO own Aravella Malozhaire, are main character in this story... ^. ^  
  
~Author's Notes~ This is my second Harry Potter fan fic. It's a bit OOC, but not really. Updates may be a bit slow, because I'm allergic to writer's block.. LOL. Oh yes, and please DO R/R, but go easy on flames (let`s just hope we don`t have to go there LOL) because I am sensitive. Oh yeah, and some parts of the story might seem similar, or familiar to some other fan fics, but there are MANY MANY fan fics out there, and trust me, if you find something similar, or familiar, be sure that I had no intention on copying anyone. Please don`t sue me! (Besides, I'm Broke..)  
  
~Pairing and some other stuff you need to know~ The "couple" here is: Aravella Malozhaire (my made up character)+Draco Malfoy The golden group is in their 7th year at Hogwarts. Oh yeah, and there are some punctuation marks to represent actions. Here's a key:  
  
" " Talking ' ' Thinking  
  
Enjoy now!!! Additional wonderings, etc. should be Emailed to me. Thanks!  
  
forever fancy,  
  
Halosangel  
  
Chapter 1: [Title goes here]  
  
Everyone is back at Hogwarts already, they are filing into the great hall now..  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore waited patiently for everyone to take his or her seats before starting. This year, he would be making an important announcement. One that would most likely answer many people's questions.  
When everyone one was settled, he began, clanking his wand against his goblet. His bright eyes were shining as he began to make his announcement. "Returning students, welcome back! New students, welcome!", he said. "This year, a few of you may notice that your friends are 'missing'." There were numerous murmurs, then shouts of agreement. "Well, they are certainly not 'missing'. You see, we have chosen three Hogwarts students to participate in an exchange program between Beauxbatons. The so- called 'missing' students are: Hermione Granger Pansy Parkinson In addition, Ginny Weasley."  
There were sighs of relief, yelps of happiness (Draco was one of them.. He was so happy Pansy was off his back), and a few groans as well. Before the volume could rise to full height again, Dumbledore clanked his wand against his glass goblet again, this time breaking it. He mumbled, Reparo, then continued. "Of course, it is an exchange program, so we have three new students. They are: Aravella Malozhaire Neely Nelore And. Guinevere Westworthe. Now, since Hermione Granger would`ve been Head Girl this year, Aravella will be filling in for her. And Neely Nelore will be prefect here as well, just as she was at Beauxbatons.. Oh yes, and of course, our three students will be back in time for graduation at their respective school! Now, let`s eat!"  
Again, the Great Hall, for everyone wanted to know who these three exchange students were, and what they were like. Apparently, Aravella Malozhaire was a muggle-born witch, with long black hair with brown highlights that reached up to her waist, Neely Nelore was a muggle-born with short brown hair, and Guinevere Westworthe was a pitiful looking pureblood with shoulder-length red hair, a few drops of acne here and there, and really no stunning features.  
Throughout all this, a certain silver-blonde haired, silver-gray eyed seventeen-year-old was looking on with disgust at the shameful pureblood, appalled that she even deserved to be a pureblood. His eyes lingered on the "mudblood", Aravella Malozhaire. She was quite pretty, with her dark brown eyes, and full lips, and curved figure, and full chest, and--- Draco interrupted his own thoughts, slapping himself mentally, disgusted that he would think a MUDBLOOD to be pretty! 'What a nasty thing to think.', he thought to himself. Although there was just something about her that just didn't fit in with the whole mudblood business. He sighed to himself, then dug in with everyone else.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
By the time he was finished eating, Draco had already forgotten that he would be seeing a lot more of the Malozhaire girl. Actually, she was a bit like Granger. Except prettier. 'What the hell? Now I think Granger`s pretty too?!', he thought, now punching himself mentally.  
When he reached the head`s tower, he said the password to the portrait of Circe. It was `Sizzle Whizzle`. Then, he strided into the common room, only to find the Head Girl sitting by the fire, reading 'Hogwarts: A History'. 'God', he thought. 'How many Grangers can there be in one world? What---' Aravella interrupted his thoughts by saying, "You must be zee famous Draco Malfoy. If I`m not mistaken?" A bit of her light accent had slipped, but she still smirked slightly, matching the famous Malfoy smirk. Draco was taken aback by Aravella`s obvious charm, and had to sit down, just to keep from falling over. "Shut up, mudblood.", he mumbled under his breath before getting up and walking up to his room. After he left, Aravella smirked again. 'For an evil ego maniac, he isn`t all that bad looking..', Aravella thought, closing her book, and walking up the stairs to her room as well.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
The next morning, another announcement was made-there would be a new class added to the other classes. They would be practicing how to swim. According to Professor Dumbledore, this would "prepare them, just in case they needed to interact with the sea and it`s residents". Aravella checked her schedule, and found that the Gryffindors would be having the class with Slytherins. She sighed. 'Well, I guess I`ll be seeing Mr.Malfoy again, then.', she thought, letting a small smirk slip.  
After charms, Aravella rushed out to the lake, which had taken on a light blue color. No doubt, it had been the handy work of one of the professors. She rushed (~A/N~ Yes, Aravella rushes a lot. ^.^) over to her best friend, Guinevere, and also over to her new found friends, Harry and Ron. They were all wearing their swim suits/ trunks, and were ready to jump in and swim. "Harry, Ron, Guinevere!", Aravella called. Harry, Ron, and Guinevere looked up. "Aravella!", they greeted, motioning for her to come over. She walked over to them, then, magically changed into her swim suit. Just as Aravella was about to say hello, the professor, a slender witch with purple hair and a polka-dot swim suit blew her whistle. One by one the students jumped in.  
After practicing their laps, Draco approached Aravella. "Mudblood. Do watch where you go. You know, mudbloods are an insult to the wizarding world. I suggest you go now.. Mudblood! Wouldn`t want the wizarding world to be contaminated by your dirty blood, now, would we?", he spat, smirking an unkind smirk. Aravella`s spirits dropped. Malfoy was the 300th student that had insulted her today. She sighed. "Just, just leave me alone..", she said, then dived, and swam away.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
That evening, there was a big commotion. The mysterious Aravella Malozhaire had gone missing. And no one knew where she was. They searched everywhere until Ron reported that he had found her on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He and Harry dragged in a pale, unconcious Aravella. (~A/N~ Aravella`s not heavy, just couldn't think of any other way to put it.. Sorry!) Her wrists were dripping with blood, and her lips were tinged blue.  
Everyone was shocked, and watched on in shock as Aravella was carried into the Hospital Wing. That night, Draco Malfoy decided to go visit Aravella. When he reached the Hospital Wing, he stopped, for he heard voices talking, apparently about Aravella.  
"What is this? Why would she do something like this??", said a female voice.  
"Ah.. Minerva, it is quite simple. Aravella is not what she seems, and not what she thinks or says she is. She is far more.", said a male voice.  
"You mean to say that she is..?"  
"Yes."  
Draco was confused. What was she? What did they mean, she was not what she seems, or what she thinks or says she is?? Unless. Of course. Aravella Malozhaire was not a mudblood, but a pureblood! Malfoy walked away quietly, deciding that he would have to look in on this. 


	2. A Fatal Discovery

DISCLAIMER: All Harry Potter related characters and or things belong to J.K. Rowling. However, some characters, like Aravella Malozhaire, belong to me!  
  
Author's Notes: R/R! Go easy on flames, I am sensitive..  
  
Chapter 2: [Title goes here]  
  
The next morning, Malfoy decided to have a look at Aravella`s records. Where? Why in the last place you would expect him to be of course! The library!  
When he entered, he saw Madam Pince glaring angrily at a corner of the library. Draco followed her gaze to see Guinevere and Harry holding Aravella`s arms, most likely to keep her from trying to kill herself again. Of course, Aravella had other ways. She banged her head repeatedly on a nearby shelf, which thankfully had a spell on it, so that it would not fall over a squash a student. Meanwhile, Ron stood nearby, watching with amusement as he stuffed his face with a turkey sandwich. Malfoy smirked at the scene, then decided he would have to come back after Potions.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
As luck would have it, the Gryffindors just so happened to have Double Potions with the Slytherins. This time, Aravella tried to mix up a poisonous potion, succeeded, and was just about to drink it when Draco swiped it from her hand. Aravella scowled. 'Hmm.. She looks sexy when she's mad.', Draco thought, then again punched himself mentally. 'Shut up, Draco. What are you thinking??' Aravella broke into his thoughts. "Don't be dense Malfoy. Give me ze vial!!", she cried, letting her accent slip a bit. "You're the one being dense, Malozhaire. Trying to kill yourself, eh?" "What does it look like? A love potion??" (~A/N~ Sry 'bout that comment. Dun no where it came from.) Draco smirked. "Really, Malozhaire." He smirked again when Aravella`s eyes flared. Draco dropped the vial in his cauldron, then emptied his cauldron. "Oops.. How clumsy I am.", he said sarcastically. Then, he went back to his seat, still smirking.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
After class, just as Aravella was about to jump out of a window, Draco grabbed her. "Aravella Malozhaire.. You and I both know your not a mudblood. Don`t we?", he whispered in her ear. Aravella`s eyes flashed at him again, this time with great surprise. "How did you..??", she asked, gasping. Draco smirked. "I have my sources.. Don`t worry.. I won`t tell a soul." Aravella laughed wildly, like a true, blue maniac. Then, her laughs turned into tears. "Yes. Your right. I-I`m not. A. Muggle-born.. But.. You Can`t tell anyone!. If you d-do. My f-f-father w-will b-beat me..", she sobbed, covering her face with her hands. 'Hmm.. This sounds familiar. Oh yes, my father does the same thing.. For no reason.', Draco thought, suddenly finding himself attracted to Aravella. 'Shit! Oh great, now I`m attracted to her??' Suddenly, Aravella stopped sobbing. "And now I must kill myself. Why? Because.. My secret is known, I am still, in everyone else`s eyes, a mudblood.. And what`s the use of living? I see no reason why I must remain on this earth. After all, the wizarding world doesn`t need a disgraceful witch like me.", she said, her eyes filling with unshed tears, Draco wiped them away before they could fall. "Aravella, you are not useless.. You are every bit as important as everyone else in the wizarding world.. Well, except me, of course", Draco said with a slight smirk. Aravella smirked back, only her`s was faint, weak. There was no light behind it. "You wish..", she said, smiling slightly. She hugged him, awkwardly. "Thanks, Mal--Draco." Then she kissed him lightly on the lips, and walked away, with a single sniff, leaving a shocked and surprised Draco in the classroom.  
  
~a.n~ Sorry about the short chapter! I promise the next one will be longer! Oh yes, and please be patient with me! I`ve been really busy these days, so the chapters will be a bit slow. Still, R+R and tell me what to do!!! Thanks! ^.^  
  
halosangel  
  
' ' ' ' ' Press Go! LOL. Thanks1 


	3. What Happened here?

**~Disclaimer~ **Wah!!! Wahh!!! NOOOOOOOO!!! Don't take them away!!! Nooooo! OK, Ok, all Harry Potter related characters and or things are Copyrighted to Warner Bros. And J.K. Rowling… She is truly a genius…. Of course, some of the characters, like Aravella Malozhaire, are owned by the one and only… ME!!  Lol

**~A/N~** Well, not really any notes… Ok, just read! However, I suggest you check Chapter 1 first, because that has the most important notes. LOL 

**Chapter 3: [**Witty Title Goes Here**]**

     The next day, things were back to normal. For one thing, Draco Malfoy was his lazy, ignorant, arrogant self again. As for Aravella, well, she wasn't totally over the idea of killing herself yet. She still cried at night, and when she was really depressed, she would cry silently during the classes as well, except when she cried during class, her tears would not shed, they were caged inside, tearing her heart apart. Why she was so depressed was quite unknown. Of course, it could have been because of the cruel ways many people treated her. She didn't know why she reacted so strongly to the meaningless insults, she just did. 

    One afternoon, during Potions, Aravella ran into Draco again. She quickly stifled her sobs and put on a smile, although again, it had no light behind it. No happiness, just a small, forced, meaningless smile. She plastered it onto her face, and would not stop smiling. All through class, she forced herself to keep smiling. 'Keep smiling', she thought to herself. 'You can cry later.' Even though Snape consistently picked on her, made her feel like a the true "mudblood" that she was not, she just kept that fake smile on her face. And cry she did, _after _class. She sobbed, and sobbed. She skipped dinner, and cried herself asleep. 

                                     ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

       The next morning, she awoke early. She took out some parchment, some ink, and her favorite quill. She decided to write a letter home. 

           _Dear Mama and Papa, _

_              Hogwarts is a fine school. I am quite enjoying myself here. I have made new friends, and although I regret to say, also some new enemies. What I do not understand is why I must keep my true identity hidden. Here, as much as I like it, people insult me for something that I am not…  Mama, Papa, why must I keep the fact that I am a pureblood hidden? Why?? _

_                                                                             With much love, _

_                                                                                  Aravella _

 She read it over to herself, then decided against sending it. She crumpled it, and carelessly threw it into a wastebasket, taking out a fresh roll of parchment. 

                 _Dear Mama & Papa, _

_                       Hogwarts is a fine school. I am quite enjoying myself here! It has a most welcoming atmosphere, and the teachers are quite nice. There are many classes here, and the Defense Against the Dark Arts class is much more advanced than the one at Beauxbatons! _

_                     The Great Hall here has a most amusing ceiling. It is enchanted so that it resembles the sky outside. On a starry night, the Great Hall's ceiling is full of bright stars as well! _

_                     I hope you are both well! _

_                                                                                         With much Love, _

_                                                                                                   Aravella _

 This time, Aravella sealed it, then walked up to the Owlery, and tied the letter to a brown screech owl. She watched it fly off, then turned and went back to Gryffindor Tower. 

         They had Double Potions once again that day. Aravella walked slowly down to Snape`s classroom, dreading what she would have to deal with this time. When she arrived, she sat down in her usual seat by the back, in a small corner, where she knelt, unnoticed. Next to her, Guinevere and Harry were chatting away happily broomstick models. 

         When Snape finally entered 15 minutes after, he rapped his wand on the desk. "Today, you will be making a most advanced potion. The Polyjuice Potion. Yes, you heard right, the Polyjuice Potion,"he said, when several people made a move to clean out their ears. Snape scowled in disgust at the students. "The instructions are on the backboard… And the needed ingrediants are in front of you", he said, pointing at the back board, then at the students. Aravella sighed. This was going to be one  long class. 

                                        ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

          At long last, the class was over. Aravella ran as fast as she could, away from all the insults, all the cruelty. She ran to her secret sanctuary, a small space between two portraits and behind a big statue of stone gargoyle, who resembled a grandmother, and smiled rather warmly at Aravella when she slipped behind her to get to her small space. As soon as she reached her corner, she fell to the floor, choking on sobs. 

        Aravella tried to stay strong, but all her stifled tears fell from her dark brown eyes. They were silent tears, but tears of pure depression and mistreatment. Yes, she was mistreated. She was not a mudblood; her blood was quite clean, thank you very much. When all her tears fell from her eyes, fresh ones become to form. She choked them back, and then wiped her eyes hastily with the sleeve of her robe. 

        She dashed away from the spot, smiling weakly at the gargoyle, and then she ran out to the courtyard, towards the Forbidden Forest. Except, she never quite made it outside. She got as far as the Entrance Hall before someone stopped her. She fell to the ground, sobbing silently again. 'Why? WHY? WHY? Why can't everyone just let me die?' she thought, tears blinding her. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up, to see none other than Draco Malfoy looking down at her. She sighed, and placed her head in her hands, sobbing. "What, Malfoy?" she asked, wondering what Malfoy could possibly want. Sure, he had been nice before, but he was Malfoy! You didn't need to be at Hogwarts for long to see that Malfoy was a cold soul, and had almost no feelings.  "Been crying, have we, Malozhaire?" he asked, not cruelly, just with his usual drawl. Aravella looked up. 'Her eyes are still beautiful, even after she has cried.. And her lips….', Draco thought, unable to take his eyes off her. 'What?? Why do I like her? She`s not a mudblood, but still! She`s Malozhaire!' Of course, Draco had not known Aravella for long, but she was a lot like Hermione, intelligent, clever, sly, charming, and beautiful above all that. 

          "Listen, Malfoy.. I don`t need this.. Not today, and not from you.. So please, just leave me alone…" she said slowly, her eyes downcast. A stray tear slipped from her eyes, and Draco wiped it away. He knelt down beside her, and then held her chin up so that their eyes met. "Malozhaire, do you know how beautiful you are?" he asked, forgetting about everything else. Aravella smirked. "So, Mr.Malfoy, do you _like_ getting hurt, or do you just have, how you say, issues?" she smirked, her charm returning. Draco smirked back, then leaned in closer, closer… Closer... Until their lips met. He kissed her lightly at first, then put in more pressure, more strength, more passion, more desire. Soon, their tongues explored each other's mouths, with great passion and desire, and want. 

          Finally, what seemed like ages later, Draco pulled out of the kiss, to let Aravella catch her breath again. "So, you _do _ like what you see…", she smirked playfully at him, kissing him lightly on the lips, just as she had done before. 

**~A/N~ **Whew!! Ok, Ok, so it wasn`t exactly a long chapter, but it took time to think about the content. LOL. Hope you enjoyed! 

Please read, then review! ^,~


End file.
